The Local Flavor
}} |trophy =Silver }} The Local Flavor is a Fallout 3 quest and achievement that is added to the game with the Point Lookout add-on. It is the first quest of the DLC's main quest line.[http://pc.ign.com/articles/990/990076p1.html Point Lookout preview] at IGN Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Finding Point Lookout After installing the DLC and spending a few minutes ingame, a message informing of a riverboat will appear on the screen. The boat, Duchess Gambit, has docked at Riverboat Landing, which is located to the east of Arlington Library in southern downtown DC. Arriving at the dock and speaking to a woman named Catherine about her missing daughter Nadine will start the Tailing the Tomboy quest if accepted. To travel to Point Lookout, speak with Tobar and buy a riverboat ticket. After acquiring a ticket, enter the room near the back of the boat and activate the cot to begin the journey. Clearing Calvert Mansion Once reaching Point Lookout, follow the quest marker to Calvert Mansion and go inside. Upon entering, a ghoul in a white business suit and two dogs will be fighting several tribals. Kill the tribals then speak to Desmond. Follow Desmond to the bathrooms and kill the tribals in the area. After all the tribals are dead, follow Desmond to another part of the Mansion. Go through the doors he opens, and kill the tribal that falls from the ceiling. Proceed through the area, killing all tribals encountered. Once getting to the source of the invasion, look for a partly broken inoperable door with a red pressure vessel in the room on the other side of it. Shoot at the pressure vessel or toss a grenade inside to trigger an explosion that seals off the area. Follow Desmond to the next area. In the next area, the player character will only go several steps before falling two stories to the basement floor. The floors break the fall slightly on the way down, causing only minimal or no damage. Continue moving your through the mansion, killing tribals and eventually reaching the top floor again. As with the other side, look for a red pressure vessel on the opposite side of an inoperable door, and blow it up to seal off the entrance. After closing up the final breach, follow Desmond back to the main room. The Final Assault Once returning to the main entrance, Desmond will speak of an imminent attack and advises to lay a few mines which can be found in an ammo box behind Desmond's upstairs barricade. When placing the mines, keep in mind that the tribals will enter from a multitude of directions, not just the front door. The tribals enter in waves of 3-5 from, in order, the upper right, lower right, lower left, and center doorways. After fending off the last of the tribals, speak to Desmond, to be rewarded with the Superior Defender perk. The conversation leads into the next quest, Walking with Spirits. Rewards * Superior Defender perk * 300 XP Quest stages Notes * Any followers are automatically fired when travelling to Point Lookout. * While sailing to Point Lookout, a tracker can be spotted walking towards the bay. * There is a mini nuke under the buoy that is closest to the dock along with other goods. * Tobar claims, "In Point Lookout, you'll find fresh-grown food, mysterious locales, and treasures as-of-yet un-looted. But keep your wits about you, because you'll find more than a few exotic critters and inhospitable locals. So stay here if you're not man enough!" * Any tribals alive while clearing the East and West Wings will be immediately killed (via a scripted action) once the last breach is sealed. * It is advisable to finish the Tailing the Tomboy quest before leaving Point Lookout, as having to buy tickets from Tobar can be a very expensive affair. * If Desmond's suggestion to place mines during the final assault in the Calvert Mansion is followed, he may set off any remaining ones and become hostile as a result. Bugs * Upon arrival at the pier, the quest may get stuck on the objective "Leave the Duchess Gambit". If this is the case, simply go directly to Calvert Mansion and the next objective will be added, although there will be two quest markers as a result. * When helping Desmond clear the mansion, he may stop in the bathroom and only say "Help me kill these bastards while I think up a plan" despite all the tribals in the area being dead, making it impossible to continue the quest. If this happens in the PS3 version, incapacitate Desmond. After he regains consciousness, he will continue with the quest. * When sealing off areas with grenades/bullets be sure to stand back as standing too near the door can result in being jammed inside the door unable to move causing a reload. * After arriving at the final assault, the tribals may never come. Desmond may simply stand at the top of the stairs near the broken televisions. There is no way to counter this glitch. * In regards to the glitch where at the final assault, the tribals may never come, and Desmond may simply stand at the top of the stairs near the broken televisions, there is a fix where you use the resurrect console command on one of the dead tribals and simply let Desmond and/or his dogs and turrets kill him. Shortly after that the final wave of enemies will spawn. References Category:Point Lookout quests Category:Point Lookout achievements and trophies de:Einheimische Eigenarten es:El sabor de lo local ru:Местные нравы uk:Місцеві звичаї